


Daddy stark the matchmaker

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stark!Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't read if you’re going to complain, horrible grammer, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Steve and the reader have feelings for each other but they never act on their feelings because the reader is Tony's daughter and she doesn't want him to be mad that she's dating his friend. To everyones surprise Tony notices their obvious chemistry and to set them up.





	Daddy stark the matchmaker

Being the daughter of Tony Stark was no walk in the park. There were mean people who would comment on your weight and asked if you ever considered weight-loss surgery. All you would do is smile and tell them you loved the way you looked and that they should love themselves instead of teasing people because of their looks. When tony would get wind of the comments you were receiving he threatened to ruin there lives but you’d always talk him out of it. He really admired the fact that although they were mean you refused to stoop to their level.

You also didn’t know who wanted to genuinely wanted to be your friend. That’s why you had one friend growing up and that was Tony’s best friends daughter Alison Rhodes. You two were attached to the hip from the time you met at the age of two until university when you ended up going to different universities. While both you and Alison got accepted into Yale you ultimately decided to attend MIT like tony and got your degree in engineering. Although you missed Alison like crazy you were happy with your choice and spent hours on the phone gossiping with her about people she’s never met.

After graduating from MIT you started working for tony. Growing up you were adamant about not working with tony but over the years he was able to change your mind. You joined the team after the whole accords thing and Steve and his team escaped to Wakanda. You were the one who told tony to be the bigger man and make up with Steve. Tony was happy that he listened to you and made up with Steve because the day Steve and the rest of his team rejoined the team tony felt complete.

Since he hadn’t stepped foot in the compound for over three years steve decided to explore and see the changes tony made while he was gone. Steve was amazed at all the changes tony made and When he arrived at the once abandoned level he was in awe when he noticed the chic lounge and the rock music playing. “I wonder who works here.” Steve spoke to himself before he entered your lab and his jaw dropped when he noticed the high-tech equipment “Wow this is so cool”.

Looking over your shoulder your eyes grew wide when you noticed Steve was in your lab. “Oh my gosh your Captain America! ! ! it's an honor to finally meet.” you smiled at the super soldier.

Steve felt his heart beating fast when he locked eyes with you. You had the most beautiful y/e/c eyes “It’s nice to meet you-” Steve waited for to say your name while he tried to subtly check you out.

“y/n stark.” you replied while you tugged on your lab coat. You always played with an article of clothing when you were in awkward situations.

“So she’s the famous y/n that tony kept bragging about.” Steve whispered to himself before he looked at you again. “It’s very nice to meet you y/n my name is Rogers no no no no I’m sorry my names Steve, Steve Rogers” steve smiled at you and you swore you felt your heart melting at the fact that Steve was starting to blush because he messed up. “But you called me Captain America earlier so of course you already know who I am. I’m going to stop talking now”

A smile appeared on your face as you watched Steve blush from embarrassment. “That’s ok Steve. Um did you need something or were you just exploring?” you asked and Steve’s mind went blank.

“No I was just exploring. This used to be an abandoned floor and I wanted to see if tony did something with. Obviously he did, seeing as your here with all of these cool gadget but um I won’t take up anyone and so I’ll go now” Steve replied as he was heading towards the exit “it was nice meeting you and I’m looking forward to seeing and working with you.”

“Me too, I’ll see you around Steve” you smiled at Steve before he awkwardly left the room.

* * *

 

Since then you became good friends with Steve but it slowly started to change into something more when both of you started developing feelings for each other. At first you were trying to hide those feelings because you felt it was wrong to date a man who was friends with your father. You thought you were doing a good job hiding your feelings for Steve but you were wrong. Everyone around you noticed the instant attraction between the two of you and the waited anxiously to see who would make the first move. Even tony noticed the chemistry between you and Steve and had a pool going on to see how long it would take for you and Steve to become a couple.

After three months tony grew frustrated that nothing had happened between you and Steve so planned on sitting you down and asking you what was taking so long. The day he was going to confront you about your feelings for Steve tony overheard a conversation you were having with Alison over the phone “Ali he’s so cute he makes me want to cry” tony tried not to laugh at how cliché you sounded and wondered who you were talking about.

“You should ask him out ! ! ! It’s 2017 and women can ask guys out on dates. Especially if the guy is Steve Rogers” Alison replied.

“Trust me I really want to but he’s my dads friend and my co-worker. I don’t want to make my dad uncomfortable because I’m dating one of his friends, a friend he didn’t speak to for years because he knew his friend murdered my grandparents.” you you let out a long sigh. Tony felt bad because he was the reason you hadn’t told steve about your feelings. Tony left before Alison replied.

After that tony held a meet with everyone except for you and Steve so they could come up with a plan to get you two to confess your feelings for one another. There were a lot of bad idea being shared among themselves that would result in someone getting sent to the hospital. Wanda finally told tony to set up a romantic dinner on the roof and for him to write you guys each a card telling you to just confess you feeling to each other. While tony hated the idea of not doing something over the top he went with Wanda’s plan and by the end of the week he had everything set up.

* * *

 

On the night of the surprise Tony told Bucky and Natasha to give you and Steve a note saying for you guys to get dressed up for a surprise on the roof. You were reluctant at first because you hated surprises but you went along with it because she told you tony was behind it. “What the hell is my dad up to this time” you spoke to yourself when you arrived at the rooftop and noticed he created a pathway using flowers. You followed the path but stopped when you noticed Steve reading something next to a table that was beautifully decorated for two people to have dinner. You also noticed there were twinkling lights everywhere and a man in a chief uniform standing off to the side with a smile on his face “Steve? What are you doing here?” you asked.

Looking up steve was awestruck when he saw you standing in a gorgeous [maroon dress](https://goo.gl/images/nogMcj). “Bucky gave me a note that said to dress nice and to come up here because your dad had a surprise.” Steve replied “when I got here I found this card with my name on it in the middle of the table. There’s one for you too.” Steve handed you the card with your name on it.

Nervous about what it said you silently read the card tony wrote ‘Hey sweetie, I set up all of this because I know that you and Steve are in love with each other and refused to do anything about your feelings for my sake. I just wanted to let you know that I’m ok with you guys dating. I hope you enjoy the romantic dinner and make sure capsical doesn’t cop a feel. It is your first date after all.’ you had a smile plastered on your face by the end of the letter and looked up at Steve “I can’t believe he set all of this up so we could confess our feeling for each other.”

“You have feelings for me?” Steve asked and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Of cause I do. You’re such a sweet and innocent man, it’s impossible not to catch feelings for you.” you replied and placed the card back on the table “Why didn’t you tell me about your crush on me?”

“I mean you’re so gorgeous and you’re so smart like your dad I thought you wouldn’t want to be with someone old and dumb like me” Steve started to blush.

“Please stop calling yourself old and dumb. I’ve told you a million times that you were born in a different time so of course you wouldn’t know modern technology. Let’s sit and eat what the chief had ready for us.” You kissed his cheek and walked over to sit down so you could have dinner like your dad wanted.

Being the gentleman his mother raised him to be steve rushed over to your side and pulled out your chair “Here let me get that for you” Steve felt his cheeks growing hot when you called him a gentleman because he pulled out your chair. “What can I say, my mom always told me to treat woman like a princess.” he chuckled before went over to the chief to let him know you guys were ready to eat.

By the end of the date you were 100% certain you were in love with Steve and Steve was certain he was in love with you. Being the gentleman that he was steve decided to walk you back to your room “I had a great time, hopefully we can do this again.” Steve looked at you innocently.

“I would really like that” you replied and before you could chicken out you leaned in and kissed Steve on the lips.

Steve was startled at first but soon found himself getting lost in the kiss. He was brought back to reality though when he felt his pants growing tight because of the kiss “wait your Dad said in my note not to-”

“I don’t have sex with someone I really care about until we’re at least two months into the relationship. I do love to make-out though.” you bit his lower lip before you leaned in and kissed him again.

What neither one of you realized was that the entire team was watching your date in Tony’s lab. “Damn ! Get some steve” Clint wolf whistled when they watched the two of you making out in front of your room and earned a glare from tony.

“That’s my daughter bird brain” tony hit Clint in the back of his head while everyone focused on what was going on. He let out an audible sigh when you entered your room without steve. “I can already feel myself regretting my decision to let them date.” Tony muttered to himself and everyone in the room started to laugh.


End file.
